


bittersweet

by sugarjae



Series: Jungwoo getting his cherry popped [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Boypussy, Boypussy Jungwoo, Dream Sex, Drunk Sex, Jungwoo is 16, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Penetration, Somewhat, Underage Jungwoo, Virgin Jungwoo, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28100136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarjae/pseuds/sugarjae
Summary: Jungwoo breaks into Jaehyun's house to lose his virginity.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Jungwoo
Series: Jungwoo getting his cherry popped [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051121
Comments: 12
Kudos: 133





	bittersweet

"Uh, uh, uh! Harder! Oh, yeah! Fuck..." The woman screeches, but through Jungwoo's phone speaker, coming out as a little more than a whisper. The woman's makeup is running, she's crying and panting and huffing at the cock pumping in and out of her. She bounces on the man, a ginger, with no mercy, her black curly hair flying up and down with her. He holds his phone right in front of his eyes; they're burning, but he doesn't care, he can't look away. With the duvet covered tight over him, he tightens his legs over the pillow in between them. Oh, how he longs to be this woman. Without a care in the world except for dick; he craves that feeling.

A certain older man comes to mind, suddenly surprising him. Jungwoo wasn't a stranger to sexual fantasies. Ever since he stepped foot into high school, it's like something clicked inside his body. He yearned to explore and that he did. But he never put a face to the man in his dreams. Now he looked as clear as day.

Jungwoo lets his phone drop face down on his bed, as memories of last night bleed into his mind. His hand snakes into his pajama shorts, fingers brushing over his folds that moisten at the slightest touch and the mere thought of his neighbor. He knows it's wrong. No matter how much his school friends daydream about administrators or how much he teases his teachers, he would never actually do anything with them. But Jaehyun is different. He's on the younger side, yet manly nonetheless: tall, muscular, and handsome, so Jungwoo bites his lip to keep from moaning aloud, playing with himself to the image.

A loud knock on his door startles him, choking on a moan and squeezing his legs together.

"We're going out to eat, you wanna go!?" Cole, his stepfather, shouts. He keeps knocking while he speaks, Jungwoo can barely hear anything. Jungwoo yells out, "no!"

"What was that?!"

Jungwoo grits his teeth, before throwing his duvet off from over his head, "I said no! Leave me alone!" Cole audibly sighs and walks off.

Flustered, Jungwoo stays still, listening to the wood floors creak and the door slam shut. Only when the car revs up and zooms down the street does Jungwoo throw his covers back over him. His heart is thrumming and his shaky hands attempt to get back to pleasing himself, but now he can't seem to focus with Jaehyun on his mind. He wonders if the elder is showering with steam surrounding him and hot water cascading down his fit body. Or if he's sleeping, with a peaceful look, his hair tousled and chest calmly heaving. Or if he's like him; playing with himself thinking of him, sweat beading at his forehead, hand fisting his hard cock, flexing with the need to come but the want to wait. Teasing himself.

Skin becoming hot to the touch, Jungwoo crawls out of bed, onto the floor, and to his infamous window. His lights aren't on, blinds shut, curtains shit. Jungwoo's eyes trail to the front of said house, realizing that the man is not even home. His fancy black car is nowhere to be seen and all of a sudden, he doesn't feel so hot anymore. He wants to, though.

Without stopping to think, he gets up from the floor. He quickly puts on his reindeer slippers and turns his lights on before closing his room door and trotting downstairs. He turns more lights on along the way to the garage. He beelines to one of his stepfathers most prized possessions, the spotless army green toolbox he had bought for thousands on eBay. Jungwoo pries the heavy top open and rummages through perfectly organized tools to find his saving grace: a lock picker.

With the tool held tight in his hand, he walks out of his house and into the night. Warmness envelopes him and he leisurely strolls over to his neighbor's home, mind blank and full of possibilities at the same time. It doesn't take much to get the lock to pop open, the lock picker being military grade. He closes Jaehyun's front door behind him then leans on it.

The house was dark, soundless, and smelled like nothing. Jungwoo felt exhilaration flood his body, as he hopped upstairs. In school, he picked locks as a hobby with mere bobby pins and paper clips. He had never broke into a home, a grown mans home nonetheless. He knew Jaehyun wouldn't hurt him, though. Hopefully, he would embrace him like he knew he wanted to.

Every room looked the same: a bed and a nightstand. He had a bit of trouble spotting the master, but Jaehyun's work shoes tucked mostly under the bed gave it away. Jungwoo scowls at the plainness of it all. Grey walls, dark oak bed, white sheets, cream carpet. He takes off his slippers and places them neatly next to Jaehyun's shoes. The reindeers cotton Christmas lights lightly brush against the expensive leather.

Jungwoo wanders into the walk in closet, the dull lights immediately brightening the clothes surrounding him. In wonder, he runs his hands along perfectly pressed white cuffs of work shirts and over the smooth sleeves of black suit jackets. He smirks to himself, beginning to undress. His fuzzy pajamas drop the floor and he reaches out to maneuver a shirt from its velvet hanger. The hanger clatters against the closet as he pulls the shirt around his shoulders. It engulfs him completely, meeting the middle of his thighs.

Illuminated by the slivers of moonlight coming through the windows, Jungwoo lands on his neighbors bed, snuggling into the sheets. He eyes the alarm clock on the nightstand; it's almost eight o'clock. Now where could the older man be? The thought doesn't ponder on his mind for more than a minute as he succumbs to sleep.

"Dude, please don't wreck my car." Jaehyun sighed, closing the passenger door. Johnny just smiles, "you're so polite even when you're shit faced. Don't worry, my sweet friend, I'll be fine."

Before Jaehyun can correct him that he's only worried about his car, Johnny speeds off down the street, hooping into the night. Jaehyun chuckles to himself, trudging up his driveway and porch.

Reaching for the door, he's quite alarmed to find it unlocked, carefully opening it so it doesn't make a noise. Without stepping in, through his muddled, drunk mind, he tries desperately to somehow sharpen his senses. Though, he fails and writes it off as him being too excited for a night out. He jumped at the invitation when Johnny offered and ended up having the time of his life. As much of a boring man as he seems, he loves to drink. Loves the instant happiness that rushes through him and makes him move and let loose. But then comes the downfall, when it all comes crashing down and his head is left pounding and soupy. He can barely focus on anything unless he's moving at the pace of a sloth.

Jaehyun takes off his shoes at the door and hangs his jacket as well then starts up the steps. His bones feel like their full of water, weighing him down. He takes heavy steps, leaning on the banister for help, it creaks under his weight. He transfers his hands to the hallways walls, taking big but slow steps into his bedroom.

Stirred awake by the front door opening, Jungwoo stares at him. He's leaning against the headboard, relaxed, but cautious enough to run if he has to. Their eyes connect, the sound of Jaehyun's ragged breathing filling the air between them. Jungwoo observes the man intricately, as his expressions change from surprise to confusion to knowingness and maybe a hint of shame.

It's Jungwoo's turn to hitch his breath when Jaehyun suddenly advances forward and climbs on top of him, trapping his body. He slid down to lay flat on the bed, hands hesitating over Jaehyun's broad shoulders. He feels his heart in his throat, accelerating when he feels the older mans warm breath hitting his own lips.

"Is this a dream?" Jaehyun says above a whisper. Jungwoo doesn't answer and takes his chance to press his lips against his. Jungwoo's lips are pillowy and Jaehyun melts into them, invading the younger's mouth with his tongue, spreading tinges of dark liquor. Jungwoo chases after that taste, hesitantly weaving his fingers through Jaehyun's hair. His shoulders jump slightly, when Jaehyun's leans down even further, hands coming up to roughly grab at his body through the dress shirt. They trail from his chest, to his waist, hips, then reaching up under the fabric to grip the sides of his panties. His hands are shameless, making Jungwoo's cheeks flare with need, but his hands pull hair taught and his legs slightly tremble out of sheer anxiety. His mind is muddled, he can't think straight, and his drunk neighbor is lazily but aggressively trying to pull down his underwear. 

Jaehyun gets the panties halfway down his thighs, before his cold fingers are laid upon Jungwoo's hot vagina, rubbing the wetness around his folds with his middle fingers. Jungwoo breaks the kiss, the sensations combined becoming too much, turning his face to the side. For a split second, Jaehyun marvels at the specimen of his fantasy: the bright blond hair, the smoothness of his golden skin, the cartoon-like redness of his cheek. He trails kisses down his smooth, long neck, nipping as he goes, while massaging Jungwoo's clit. One finger slips in, then two, pumping them roughly in and out. Jungwoo's legs twitch, hips rolling unconsciously, as he lets out small whimpers and moans. 

Jungwoo's breath hitches when Jaehyun suddenly moves away, standing to shed his own clothes. In the dim moonlight, Jungwoo marvels at his chiseled torso, wishing he could treasure it forever. The older man quickly pulls off his pants and underwear and Jungwoo's eyes fall down. He almost whines and falls back on the bed, but doesn't get much time to meddle over his thirsty thoughts as Jaehyun is over him again in a flash. 

They lock lips in a messy, fast kiss, Jaehyun shoving his tongue in his mouth. Jaehyun's hands grip his arms and encircle his waist, before roughly flipping him on his stomach, and pushing his hips up. Snuggling into a pillow, Jungwoo arches his back obediently. Feeling the weight of Jaehyun's cock settling on his pussy, Jungwoo's panic sparks and buries more into the pillow to try and slow his breathing. Jaehyun prods at his entrance, almost teasingly, but Jungwoo can't find it in himself to revel in it, only focusing on the affliction to come. 

Jaehyun hums, a feeble attempt to comfort him, but he shows no mercy. In one long thrust, he pushes his full length in Jungwoo impossibly tight, wet cunt, making the younger cry out in pain. His cries and pleas sounded like heaven to Jaehyun, as he rocked his hips back and forth, muscles flexing at the motion. 

Jungwoo wails into the pillow, screwing his eyes shut. He's never had anything bigger than his own two fingers inside of him and anytime he tried to do more he stopped from the searing pain he's experiencing now. Holding the pillow in a death grip, wetness seeps into the soft cloth. 

"Please, please, please..." Is all Jungwoo could think of saying, mumbling it over and over. The only sounds that fill the dark bedroom is Jaehyun's hips snapping against his ass and his weeping. Jaehyun leads forward, fingers pulling Jungwoo's hair and pressing down on his head, other hand coming to grip his hip. Jungwoo sniffles, finally getting the chance to adjust to Jaehyun's thickness. It doesn't last long enough and Jaehyun snaps his hips forward, setting a much better rapid pace with his new position. 

"Fuck..." Jaehyun moans lowly, his breathing quickening. Jungwoo feels every vein in Jaehyun's cock dragging inside of him, pressing against something he can't pinpoint but knows it's making everything worse and so pleasant at the same time. He's torn between heaven and hell, tensing his body but throwing his hips back as best as he can.

"Fuck! You're so... fuck..." Jaehyun grunts, gritting his teeth, he wills himself to pull and flip Jungwoo's pliant body back over. He swiftly spreads his weak legs, pressing his thighs back as far as they could go. Jungwoo doesn't get a chance to catch his breath or swipe his hair from sticking to his sweaty forehead, before Jaehyun has himself aligned and pushing back in. His elbow settles next to Jungwoo's head while his other hand reaches down to thumb at his clit. Jungwoo's hips stutter at that, something hot quickly coiling at his core. 

Jaehyun stares down his tear stained face, looking so divine despite his bloodshot eyes and sweaty skin. Jungwoo tried to avoid his eyes, but there was only so many places to glance at. When he does, they seem to put him in a trance, coercing something from him; from within him. He mindlessly presses his hips up against Jaehyun's thumb, chest jerking, eyes rolling back, clenching around Jaehyun's cock and all the elder could think of was... this is how an angel comes. 

Pressing into him, Jaehyun follows him seconds after, letting out shaky breaths in the crook of his shoulder. Jaehyun's falls over next to Jungwoo, barely being able to keep his eyes open. He uses the last of his energy to forcefully pull the covers over him, eyes fluttering, then settling into a deep sleep. 

Jungwoo lays awake, as tired as he is. He glances to the bright red blinking numbers on the alarm clock reading twelve in the morning. Getting home is the only thing that occupies his mind now. He slowly hoists himself from the bed, the wetness between his thighs spreading with every step he takes. When he goes to take a shower later on, he would realize just how much come and blood was really down there. He lazily shrugs on the discarded dress shirt to cover himself and shoves his feet into his slippers. He takes one last hazy look at Jaehyun: hair messy, covers messy, dirty. He longs to stay. Longs to be held and coddled in the mans arms. A calculated teen such as himself has no problem in coming up with last minute plans. He could make up some sort of lame excuse to his parents and if Jaehyun got erratic, he could even threaten him. He won't. He tries to leave swiftly, but the creaky stairs don't help. He makes sure not to leave the lock picker behind. 

-

"Bro~! We had so much fun last night, right?!" Johnny somehow shouts into the phone, making Jaehyun wince. His phone is balanced on the side of his face, the other half smushed into his pillows. "Yeah..." Jaehyun mumbles, voice rough and deep. "Dude, I know that voice... you got some last night, huh? Were you screaming or something? Was she screaming, oh my god, I bet she was!"

Jaehyun furrows his eyebrows, confused. He shuffles around under the covers, gently stretching his limbs, and listening to an excited Johnny, "I... don't remember... maybe?" Johnny is silent for second, then he sighs, "damn, must've not been that good. But I definitely got some and she was so loud! She was all like, oh Johnny faster! Please fuck me! Faster, faster!" Jaehyun cringes at his high pitched voice, he groans into the phone, "you're disgusting. Bye." Johnny erupting in laughter is the last thing he hears when he hangs up and chucks his phone onto his nightstand. 

Light shines through the blinds and the birds are chirping, seemingly a nice morning outside, but Jaehyun's head is throbbing with a headache. He holds his forehead tightly like that will make it stop but it doesn't. Groaning, he glances over at the clock; it's nine am. He lays still, pondering getting up or just staying in bed all day, but the sudden noise outside keeps him awake. He remembers it's a Saturday morning; when essentially every family down his street were out and about: children playing in the street, mom's unloading groceries, dad's mowing the lawns, typical suburban life. 

So, deciding to get up with the rest of the world, he stretches once more and slides out from under his covers. He lands on sore and stiff limbs, making him moan painfully. He notices his underwear from last night on the floor and chucks them on. Trying to come to his senses, he gasps suddenly, startled at the sight of his bed. What used to be his pristine sheets are stained with strings of blood and what looks like...what could only be... hardened come. 

Jaehyun's heart rate spikes, making him stumble back, hitting the wall. He lets out a shaky breath, eyeing the sheets. He moves painstakingly slow, reaching his closet with the doors wide open, which worry's him, as they are never open. Those pajamas are definitely not his. His eyes trail around the room, from the pajamas, to the empty hanger, to the sheets, then finally to the side of his bed. 

A pair of bright purple lace panties lay rumpled on the floor under his window. He casts his eyes down, like it wasn't his home, like he was being too nosy and had just found out about a strangers' darkest secret. Those panties unlocked his dream from last night that he shouldn't have remembered and as soon as he pictured those blond locks in his mind, he ran for the toilet, hurling up all the alcohol from last night. 

-

"Jungwoo, I told you to clean your room!" Mrs. Kim exclaims, busy taking the rollers out of her hair, passing her sons room and going into hers. Jungwoo groans annoyed, flipping his magazine shut and shoving it into his backpack full of neglected homework and textbooks. Aside from his jumbled bed and clothes covered floor, his room was basically clean. His two suitcases laid splayed open on the floor and he chucked clothes in it as he went through the mess. He threw clothes that he brought with him on the growing pile in his closet and the one's he hadn't into either suitcase. 

Ever so often, he peaked through the blinds of his window, glancing over into the neighbors' home. He couldn't see anything, no matter how hard he stared. The blinds across the way were opened in slits, almost shut, making him whine to himself, wishing he could magically will them open. 

After last night, he couldn't stop thinking about Jaehyun. From when he scrubbed the dried blood from his inner thighs to when he twisted and turned in bed, he had Jaehyun on his mind, namely his dick, unable to shake the feeling of him getting fucked thoroughly. He wondered if Jaehyun was thinking about him, wishing he was back in his bed, or if he even remembered last night at all. Jungwoo hopes he does. Hopes he remembers how hot his body felt, how he pounded into him, how his dick felt with his pussy wrapped around him, how he released into him with abandon. Jungwoo collapses onto his bed at the thought, getting lost once again. 

As soon as he does, his mother pops her head in his room once again, quirking a newly plucked eyebrow at him, "Jungwoo, we leave in ten minutes-" "ten minutes?!" Jungwoo shrieks. "Ten minutes! If you are not ready by nine-thirty, I am coming in here, closing your suitcases, putting them in the trunk, and we are leaving! And that's that!" She warns, leaving and slamming his door shut behind her. 

Groaning dramatically, Jungwoo sinks to the floor, idly tossing random clothes around. He follows suit for a moment, before something catches his eye. A light flicks on from next door and there he is. Jaehyun in all his glory, no shirt on, seemingly pulling his sheets off his bed. Jungwoo is suddenly shoving everything he can in his suitcases. He closes and zips one half full and has to sit on the other one to get it shut. Quickly, he shovels all the other clothes littering the floor into his closet, kicking them in so they can fit behind the white doors. Facing his mirror, he fixes his hair and wrinkled clothes the best he could, before slipping on his converse and heading downstairs. His heavy steps catch the attention of his mother, "Cole is sleeping, Jungwoo, quiet down! Have you finished pa-" Jungwoo slams the front door behind him, not letting her finish. 

He walks across his freshly mowed lawn to Jaehyun's slightly overgrown one, shoelaces catching in the grass, hand nervously playing with the hem of his shirt. His finger hovers over the doorbell and he almost presses it, but then he twists the doorknob and the door opens. He's surprised, but not too surprised, when it opens. He can hear Jaehyun upstairs, walking around, messing with his things. He steps in as discreetly as can, putting his years of sneaking around his dorm to use. He holds the doorknob twisted taught and swiftly closes the door, making sure to let the knob go slowly, an old trick he learned for no creaks guaranteed every time. 

Jungwoo's heart rate picks up, he can hear his breath now. He leans back against the door, feeling that he should turn around now before things really get bad but his body betrays his mind. He slips off his shoes, leaving his socks, and starts tip-toeing up the steps. He can see Jaehyun's shadow now, moving haphazardly on the hallway wall. That doesn't stop him either, sliding forward on the wooden floors, careful not to make a sound. He peeks out of the corner of his eye, catching just a glimpse of Jaehyun's toned back. 

"You're brave for breaking into my house again." A deep voice suddenly speaks up. 

Jungwoo sucks in a harsh breath, trailing back, ready to run and scream if need be, but Jaehyun reveals himself and has a hand wrapped around his forearm in a second. Jungwoo, pressed against the hallway wall, avoids his eyes, but he can still see that the older man is dead serious. His face is stony, looking down at him with almost a murderous glint in his eyes.

"I-I'm sorry..." Jungwoo whines, trying to twist his arm out of Jaehyun's grip. He winces, only making it hurt more. Jaehyun clenches his jaw, recognizing his shirt drowning Jungwoo's frame instantly, "you're not fucking sorry, you're-" he takes a deep breath, willing himself not get too mad. Who knows who this kid has told in the last ten hours. He speaks again, with a much gentler voice now, "look, kid, I was extremely intoxicated last night. I barely have any recollection of what happened," he says lowly, like anyone could hear them at any second, "let's just leave it at this. I don't know who you are, you don't know who I am, understand?"

Jungwoo finally looks up at him, lip quivering and letting tears that he had been holding in ever since he left here the last time come down his cheeks. Jaehyun furrows his eyebrows, frustrated. He finally looks at the him, not for the kid who's apparently skilled in breaking and entering, but for the kid who's just a kid. From his pressed blazer, navy pleated skirt, and high knee socks, to his red cheeks and tousled hair. Just a kid. Feeling guilt wash over him, Jaehyun lets go of Jungwoo and embraces him instead. Jungwoo wraps his arms his waist, letting him. Despite being cursed at, Jungwoo feels safe in his arms. 

"You shouldn't apologize... I started it... and... I shouldn't have taken anything from you... I'm sorry." Jaehyun confesses, smoothing down Jungwoo's soft hair. Jungwoo wants to say that he shouldn't be apologizing, that he was grateful for last night, that he enjoyed himself. He rests his cheek on Jaehyun's chest, looking up at him, through wet eyelashes, all that could come out was an, "I love you."

Jaehyun smiles slightly, sadness in it. In the pit of his stomach rumbles the guilt and fear and haste for this to end. It's stirring in him, threatening to release any second, but in that moment, it only simmers giving him just enough time to look down at his big brown eyes and perfectly plump lips and lean down to press a chaste kiss to them. Then another and another, until their lip locked in the hallway, in a sweet, slow kiss. Jungwoo completely delves into it, going slack in his arms. Jaehyun keeps him upright and steady, leaning in to go deeper and deeper. Jungwoo doesn't want it to end, doesn't want this newfound feeling to be gone for months and maybe even forever. He's the one to break away, leaving Jaehyun blushing and sheepish looking. 

"I-I have to go now, mist-" "It's Jaehyun. My name's Jaehyun." Jungwoo smiles slightly, "...Jaehyun..." he holds the back of the older mans neck, staring into his eyes, "three seven six two Brookside Boulevard, Hinesville. Park your car at the gas station half a mile away. Towards the west dorms, there are trees. Walk through those really tall green trees to avoid the cameras. This will leave you right under my dorm window. You don't have to do anything but wait, because I'll be expecting you." 

In the back of his mind, Jaehyun thought he was joking. The mischievous glint in Jungwoo's eyes told him otherwise. "Please don't make me wait too long... mister." Jungwoo teases. He smirks, pressing one last tantalizing kiss to Jaehyun's lips. 

And as the teen turns to leave, trotting down the steps, and out the door, Jaehyun repeats in his mind over and over and over, _three seven six two, three seven six two, three seven six two._

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus chapter may be coming soon (;


End file.
